


The stars in your eyes

by omouono



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art Teacher Soonyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, side jihan, star tear disease, writer jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omouono/pseuds/omouono
Summary: Jihoon has always been good at concealing his emotions. Never once had he shown anyone his tears even. Soonyoung on the other hand, have always been moved by emotions easily. The two polar opposites met and everything changed.A star tears disease fic that no one asked for
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro — Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be updated on twitter but since I'm using that less, I may as well write it here
> 
> I've never read any star tears disease fic so if this is similar to other fic out there, its purely coincidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things about Jihoon

Lee Jihoon have always been good at hiding his emotions. From something as common as happiness to something unbearable like sadness. For the past 25 years, never once have he cried infront of anyone. He did when he was a mere infant but that's normal isn't it?

As he grew up, all he does is live diligently, meet everyone's expectations, completing all task given. A serious kid. Unlike other kids his age, he was one of the matured ones. Even his small circle of friends find comfort in him. They found Jihoon strong and reliable. Not to mention, he was smart. Even his classmates found him respectable.

It was a surprise when he went home, face stained with dried tears at the age of 10. His parents felt a little relief at first when they see their child showing emotions but that didn't last long. The boy who never once lowered his walls around others, looked terrible. 

His parents got so worried Jihoon didn't have any choice but to spill it out to his parents. "That kid. He took my notebook and laughed at the content.." he mumbled in between the sniffles. 

That book. It was a gift from his parents. Jihoon has always been fond of writing since he was a child. While other kindergarteners his age would find joy in drawing and coloring, Jihoon writes, or should I say, scribbling random characters on his notebook. He was still at the stage on learning how to write thus having a bunch of characters to make up random words, whether it exist, or not. He was able to read and write at a very young age.

He have always find words beautiful. Every strokes to make a character. And character followed by another character followed by another, a word is formed. A wonderful piece of art, he would say. 

So when a classmate took his notebook and reads whatever he wrote in there out loud, Jihoon felt exposed. The words that he would never say. The words he wrote. The words that makes out his life. Jihoon could not helped but breakdown infront of the kid. And having to cry infront of someone for the first time, he felt overwhelmed. He took his belongings and ran away. Away from the classroom. Away from people. Away from the boy. Away towards what he called home.

That notebook was his life. That notebook was his everything. That notebook is everything he wants and wishes to express.

He skipped school for the next few weeks and when he returned due to the never ending pestering from his homeroom teacher, said kid had transferred school. The kid left with his notebook. Having a part of his life being taken away, Jihoon felt the need to tighten his already tight walls.

He told himself to be stronger. He told himself to get rid of unwanted emotions. Like a forced ending, Jihoon closed his life completely. He stopped interacting since then. He was called emotionless, heartless. A robot even.

Lee Jihoon, a 25 year old author, is now on his way to a meeting to discuss about his upcoming book.

☆★☆


	2. Intro — Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things about Soonyoung

Kwon Soonyoung have always been a bright kid. If anyone were to describe him in one word, people would always mentioned the Sun. With his upbeat personality and friendliness, everyone loved him. It was only natural.

Every life comes with a flaw though. As much as Soonyoung feels happy to be around people and vice versa, it saddens him every time his parents had to relocate to another place due to work.

Being a child to a well known photographer and an artist was not a blessing. Soonyoung grew up being forced to get use to changes. Soonyoung never had a place he could call home.

Soonyoung had made a lot of friends throughout the years. He had encounter all sorts of characters. Despite all that, it's always the same old ending when it's time to transfer.

Separation will always be the hardest thing in his life. 

To have a childhood friend. To have a place that contains a bunch of memories. A place that watched him grow up throughout his life. To have something permanent.. Soonyoung can never understand. Soonyoung can never relate. 

Keeping in contact was never easy. In the end, everything is just temporary.

When Soonyoung was allowed to rent his own apartment during his university days, he finally felt like he could finally breathe. He can finally stop moving around. He felt free.

However, it has been 6 years since he stayed in Seoul. He have a bunch of friends. Hanging out with them when time permits. Even got into a relationship or two. But he felt like something is missing.

He felt like there should be something more. The reason that makes makes him empty. Like a forgotten memory. He could not recall anything no matter how hard he tried.

Today too, he woke up in tears.

Kwon Soonyoung, a 25 year old struggling art teacher, is late for work.

★✩★


	3. 1. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles they faced
> 
> No one would truly understand
> 
> While one opens up,
> 
> The other doesn't budge

"Kwon-ssi. I don't think this is the first time this happened. Did I not gave you a warning the last time?" The senior teacher glared at Soonyoung, making the latter feel small.

Soonyoung shrugged. He knew very well that as a teacher, he should not be late. He knew that he was suppose to act as a role model to the students. He himself did not want this to happen. He knows that his personal matters shouldn't be interupting his work but he can't help it. Looking down, Soonyoung just said apologetically. "Yes, Mr Hong... I'm sorry."

"The students may have gotten an idea about you already and I don't see why I need a colleague with such incompetency like you around." His eyes soften almost a second later. "But I know you're trying. Maybe it's genetics. Maybe you're just talented. The students really like you too." 

The teacher smiled and placed a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder. "You're still a friend of mine. That bright kid that helped me set up that stupid club back in university. I really owed you a lot."

Soonyoung bite his bottom lip. He felt shitty. "I'm sorry."

"Soonyoung. I have fight with the director a lot to keep this job for you. As much as you don't want to be fired, I don't want to see you leave too. I don't want to see you suffer on your own. You do know that I'm here to listen anytime, no?"

"Hyung.." Without a beat, Soonyoung broke into tears. He have been struggling on his own a lot. He didn't even want to cause trouble for his beloved hyung. Even though he was being picked on by the other teachers, Soonyoung don't want to lose this job so easily. "Shua hyung... I don't want to get fired.."

"It's okay Soonyoung. It's okay.." Joshua hugged the younger male as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. "We know how much you have been trying to get this job."

Joshua glanced at the wall clock, noting that they both have some time to spare before their first class. "Talk to me, Soonyoung? My bro needs it right?" 

Soonyoung nods his head, following Joshua to take a sit. Joshua accompanied the younger male, listening to him ramble.

"...... So yeah. That's about it I guess? I really don't know if I'm doing this right." Soonyoung shrugged

"You know, We all have our own struggles and I'm sure there are people out there who is facing something similar." Joshua smiled reassuringly. "You're not alone in this."

Joshua stood up, an wide grin plastered on his face. "As quoted from William Shakespeare, It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourself." He smiled. "You'll make it."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully. "You literature nerd. But thanks, hyung! I'm glad to have met you!" Soonyoung smiled.

"Anything for a cutie like you." Joshua waved his hand. "Class is starting soon you know? Shouldn't you get going?"

"Right!" Soonyoung stood up almost too immediately and grabbed his art supplies for his class. "See you later hyung! Thanks for listening~"

Joshua just shook his head, a soft smile appearing at the corner of his lips as he watch Soonyoung ran out lf the staff room. "I hope you never change Soonyoung.."

Soonyoung found himself smiling his way down the corridor as he simulates his upcoming lessons in his mind. As soon as he reached the art room, he heard a small group of student chattering among themself inside the room.

"... he can't even give a proper feedback."

"And his painting. Its.. plain.."

"Yeah. It's strange. It's like as if he's-"

The door suddenly slides open, startling some of the students inside. "Alright kids! Let's get ready shall we?" Soonyoung smiles. "We're going out today."

☆☆☆

Jihoon stared at the piles of paper before him. He placed his briefcase down and sighed. Not uttering any words, he began to start his work.

The meeting did not went well. In fact, it was a pain seeing how most of the people were so self centred. Most of them were too focused on their own point of view, they were not listening to one another. It was a waste of time.

"Jihoon." a male his age entered. He scrunched his face upon seeing the piles of paper. "Oh... Do you need any extra help?"

"That would be helpful."

The male sat opposite Jihoon as he reads and sorts them into different category.

It was silent until he spoke again. "I guess the meeting was chaotic again?"

"I'm used to it.." Jihoon muttered as he shove another stack away from him. "Jeon. Why are you here?" 

He bit his bottom lips, his hands stopped moving. "About that... Will you really stop writing...?"

Jihoon looked up, his face dull from any expression. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's a rumor from an unknown source. I happened to see it on an online forum.."

"Night of hope will be my last."

Wonwoo eyes widened from the sudden revelation. He looked at Jihoon who doesn't seems to show any emotions. "But that's ending so soon... why..?"

"No reason. I'm just tired."

"But... what will happen to us. We trusted you Ji. With the stories being the linked to us.. What will happen to us?"

"Jeon. You're a good proof reader. I'm sure you could easily get another job out there. And Chan. He may be an intern but he have potential. He could even win a rookie writer award if he ever felt like writing. He's ambitious. You guys are good enough. If needed, I could even refer you both to someone else."

"But we only want you. Being that child writer and now, one of the well known writer nationwide..." Wonwoo stood up. "I can't see myself working for someone else.." Wonwoo mumbled. "Won't you give some more thought about it?" Jihoon remained silent.

Ever since he joined that writing competition at the age of 15, the judges saw something in him, calling him a young prodigy. Jihoon easily got first place. That was how he got his writing debut. Having no one to rely on, or a friend even, he worked alone during his starting days, not accepting any helpers. That was until Wonwoo found him.

Wonwoo have always spend his time reading and working part time at a cafe. He was working in a cafe with his colleagues. Wonwoo usually works during the late shift due to school so he was used to the closing routine. He was about to clean up the store only to see a person still held up at the corner of the shop. The person was so tiny, he even got blocked by the tall interior decoration.

When he approached the male, he was surprised to see a very familiar quote at the screen of the male's laptop. A quote used at the end of every series. A quote that he love. Without thinking, Wonwoo uttered softly. "Woozi...ssi?"

The male turned his head almost too immediately. Wonwoo eyes widened in surprise by the very soft features of the male. He was surprised by how young the male looks. Without even any introduction, Wonwoo spoke without thinking. "I admire your writing. Can I work for you?"

The rest of it was history. In fact, Wonwoo was so persistent. Jihoon had no choice but to accept him so that he could get some peace.

"Sorry. I have wrote for 10 years without a break. It's about time I get one."

"Then go on a hiatus!"

Jihoon shook his head. "I don't want the readers to wait blindly. I don't even know if I would come back."

Wonwoo head towards the door. "You know what? I will not attend the upcoming book signing event on your behalf. Go to that event and I'll let you do whatever you want." Wonwoo sighed, before leaving the room. "At least once, attend your own event."

Jihoon stared at the door. Wonwoo long gone. "You're really persistent. You're not even my manager"

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something in this that needs to be highlighted.
> 
> all mentioned age are in Korean age and Chan's in his second year of university and his out on intern. I don't know how internship works in Korea so I'll take reference from how it works here in my country. More about this would be mentioned later on in the story but Chan's character may or may not affect Jihoon's decision.
> 
> After this chapter, it will be written based on the characters. For example, if it starts out as Soonyoung's, it will only be about Soonyoung. But at some point, some stuff will be skipped and it may be seemed as loopholes but they'll be explained in the end. 
> 
> Next is about the club mentioned. Joshua's a literature nerd so its just a club to randomly talk about things they read.
> 
> Lastly, feel free to ask questions or comments! I'll answer everything! And as for questions that will reveal any spoilers, I'll try to be discreet.
> 
> Give me feedbacks!  
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot so I'm sorry if i didn't go all elaborative when i could ;-;


End file.
